Organizations rely heavily upon their Information Technology (IT) systems and, in particular, the security of the IT systems. One key feature of such systems involves the transfer of files from the organization (export) and to the organization (import). Such files may contain all types of digital data including text, images, video, audio, and the like that may be required by the organization. The importance of such transfers has made them a frequent target for attack by hackers, often with disastrous results for the organization involved. Hackers use the platform of these files in order to infect the IT systems of the organization with malicious code and/or to extract sensitive data from the organization. Malicious code is generally hidden within the files and current security tools like antivirus software are incapable of detecting or preventing such attacks. Antivirus programs and other tools may be effective when responding to discovered and known attacks or viruses, but such programs are poorly suited for detecting malicious code within file platforms. In such platforms, antivirus programs may be alerted only after significant damage has already been done. Additionally, there is typically a gap between the time in which a new threat is identified and the time in which the antivirus programs are updated to protect against the new threat.